Industries can receive data from various, disparate sources. For example, data can be received as a sequence of information that can be provided in disparate formats depending on the data source. To enable processing of the data, the data is parsed. Costly and time-consuming system customization may be required to enable parsing of data received from each of the disparate data sources. Further, when a new data source is added, additional system customization may be required to successfully parse data from the new data source.